Devant maman
by SeeASweetSmile
Summary: Ladybug pouvait faire face à n'importe quel Akuma. Du plus chétif au plus imposant, elle n'avait pas peur de faire face aux vilains qui se dressait contre elle. Cependant, lorsqu'elle se retrouve face à Sabine Dupain-Cheng, debout sur son propre balcon, bras fermement croisés, Ladybug se dit qu'elle aurait préféré affronter une armée d'Akuma plutôt que de faire face à sa mère.


**Titre** : Devant maman

 **Relationship** : Ladybug/Sabine Dupain-Cheng

 **Résumé** : Ladybug pouvait faire face à n'importe quel Akuma. Du plus chétif au plus imposant, elle n'avait pas peur de faire face aux vilains qui se dressait contre elle. Cependant, lorsqu'elle se retrouve face à Sabine Dupain-Cheng, debout sur son propre balcon, bras fermement croisés, Ladybug se dit qu'elle aurait préféré affronter une armée d'Akuma plutôt que de faire face à sa mère.

* * *

Marinette avait été punie.

Ses retards et ses absences avaient une nouvelle fois été rapporté à ses parents et, bien évidemment, devant les explications douteuses de leur fille, Tom et Sabine n'avaient pas eu d'autre choix que de la sanctionner.

Elle avait été privée de sortie pendant le week-end, condamnée à rester dans sa chambre en s'occupant comme elle pouvait écoutant de la musique, imaginant et dessinant quelques créations, ou encore traînant sur son ordinateur. Mais comme un fait exprès, un Akuma avait surgit le soir-même, vers vingt-trois heures, prévenue naturellement par Alya qui était encore éveillée.

Marinette avait gémit mais était prête à se lancer dans la bataille tandis que Tikki réticente malgré la situation. Après tout, il y avait une forte probabilité que Tom et Sabine pourraient monter à l'étage et vérifier si leur fille était bien sagement dans sa chambre. S'ils découvraient qu'elle était absente le premier soir de sa punition, les conséquences allaient être encore plus désastreuses.

Marinette avait automatiquement rappelé au petit être rouge que la dernière fois qu'elle avait été punie et qu'un Akuma avait fait son apparition, c'était elle qui l'avait poussé à sortir en prétextant qu'elle faisait une sieste dans son lit. Tikki avait soutenu que ce jour-là, elles avaient eue de la chance mais que cela ne pouvait pas être le cas cette fois-ci.

Le jeune fille avait toutefois argumenté en disant que « Mes parents ont punis Marinette, pas Ladybug. Donc Marinette, elle va tranquillement faire son lit pour aller dormir et Ladybug elle, elle pourra sortir pour aller affronter l'Akuma. ». Cette réponse avait fait soupirer Tikki qui doutait toujours du plan de son porteur.

Les cris des civils, le bruit des détonations et le rire démoniaque du super-vilain qui s'échappaient de la télévision de Marinette eurent cependant raison de l'hésitation du petit dieu, qui avait accepté à condition de régler ça le plus rapidement possible. La jeune fille avait promis de faire vite, avait une seconde fois arranger ses couvertures et ses coussins pour faire croire qu'elle dormait, s'était transformé et avait éteint la lampe avant de sortir par sa trappe et de foncer vers la fumée au loin.

Trois quart d'heures plus tard, Ladybug utilisait son pouvoir de guérison, cognait son poing contre celui de Chat Noir dans un « Bien joué ! », saluait son partenaire en lui disant qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester, qu'elle était vraiment pressée, et décollait à toute vitesse sur les toits de Paris.

Maintenant que Marinette arrivait dans son quartier, elle ralentit légèrement le rythme. Cela faisait seulement une heure qu'elle était partie, ses parents ne devraient même pas avoir remarqué sa disparition. Elle n'avait plus qu'à franchir un bâtiment avant d'atteindre sa maison.

Un sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres à la pensée d'être enfin chez elle, au chaud, loin de tout soupçons, allongée innocemment sur son lit, mais déchanta rapidement en remarquant qu'une silhouette se tenait sur son balcon. Elle fronça les sourcils, prête à se servir de son yo-yo au cas où c'était un voleur qui venait fouiner. Alors qu'elle allait élever la voix pour faire peur l'intrus, la lune sortit de derrière les nuages et éclairait les toits des bâtiments.

Lorsque Marinette découvrit avec horreur que la mystérieuse silhouette n'était autre que Sabine Dupain-Cheng, debout sur son balcon, bras fermement croisés, scrutant la rue d'un œil de lynx, et qui tourna hasardeusement la tête dans sa direction, Ladybug ne réfléchit pas à deux fois et plongea rapidement mais maladroitement derrière une cheminée.

Cachée à quatre pattes, les yeux écarquillés, l'héroïne pria pour que Sabine ne l'ait pas vue et tenta de reprendre une respiration normale en déglutissant mais son rythme cardiaque ne s'arrangeait pas, de même que son esprit, qui fut immédiatement envahit de questions.

Mince ! Mince ! Mince ! Qu'est-ce que sa mère faisait ici à une heure pareille ?! Pensa Ladybug avant de se taper le front avec la paume de sa main devant l'évidence même. Mais bien sûr ! Si elle était sur son balcon, c'est qu'elle était venue dans sa chambre, avait monté jusqu'au lit, avait constaté que sa fille l'avait trompé à l'aide d'une fausse silhouette sous ses couvertures, et maintenant, elle attendait probablement la venue de cette dernière, qui était censée être privée de sortie, pour lui infliger une sévère réprimande.

Marinette s'adossa à la grosse cheminée, paupières fermées, inspira profondément et expira discrètement son trop-plein d'air dans un long soupir. Elle voyait déjà Tikki la regarder l'air de dire « Je te l'avais dit », puis se fit la réflexion qu'elle aurait peut-être dû écouter son petit être magique. Mais maintenant, c'était trop tard pour regretter.

En jetant un prudent coup d'œil en direction de son balcon, Ladybug constata que sa mère bloquait l'entrée à la trappe de sa chambre et que les traits de son visage avaient l'air tirés, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon. L'héroïne pouvait presque sentir une aura inquiétante émaner d'elle. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine tandis qu'une pensée lui traversait l'esprit, la paralysant momentanément.

Et si sa mère savait qu'elle était Ladybug ?

C'était sans doute pour cette raison qu'elle scrutait les environs en plissant les yeux. Oh mon dieu. Sabine savait qu'elle était Ladybug. Oui. C'était ça. Sabine observait les toits dans l'espoir de voir la silhouette de la super-héroïne s'approcher et dès qu'elle aurait croiser le regard de Ladybug, hop, elle l'appellerait, Ladybug serait obligé de s'arrêter, elle lui dira alors qu'elle sait qu'elle est Marinette, et là, elle l'obligerait à s'expliquer, peut-être même que sa mère lui ordonnerait de donner ses boucles d'oreilles qu'elle rangerait ensuite dans un endroit secret et terminé ! C'en serait finit de la petite Coccinelle !

Marinette commença à paniquer intérieurement et se prit la tête dans ses mains gantées, marmonnant le mot « foutue » tel un mantra. Puis une autre pensée vint doucement s'insinuer dans son délire.

… Ou pas... ?

Peut-être que sa mère ne savait pas qu'elle était Ladybug ? Sabine attendait sur le balcon parce qu'elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre issues. Après tout, c'était uniquement par là que Marinette aurait pu s'échapper. Il n'y avait pas d'autres sorties hormis passer normalement par la porte d'entrée, mais il aurait fallut qu'elle descende dans le salon et ses parents l'auraient immédiatement remarqué...

Mais ce n'est pas en restant planté derrière cette cheminée qu'elle résoudra le problème. Elle devait se montrer. Tout ce qu'elle devait faire, c'était de faire comme si elle n'était pas Marinette, qu'elle ne connaissait pas personnellement Sabine et qu'elle passait simplement dans le quartier après l'attaque de l'Akuma.

Voilà. Faire comme d'habitude.

Et puis au passage, si elle arrivait à convaincre Sabine de rentrer à l'intérieur et d'aller se coucher, ou du moins, quitter sa chambre le temps qu'elle puisse rentrer à son tour et se dé-transformer, c'était gagné. Elle pourrait toujours prétexter que sa mère avait rêvé ou quelque chose comme ça.

Oui, ça semblait être un bon plan, décida Ladybug en hochant la tête.

Ladybug souffla pour se donner du courage puis sortit finalement de sa cachette. Après quelques enjambés et un autre saut, elle atterrit à côté de Sabine, qui sursauta naturellement.

« Oh, Ladybug ! Bonsoir. Tu reviens de l'attaque de l'Akuma ? J'ai vue une partie de la bataille à la télévision.

« Bonsoir Madame, sourit l'héroïne tachetée. Et oui, je reviens de l'attaque de l'Akuma.

\- Ce n'était pas trop difficile ?

\- Il nous a donné du fil à retordre, admit la Coccinelle, mais avec Chat Noir, nous nous en sommes plutôt bien sortis. Cela aurait pu durer plus longtemps que cela... Et vous ? En-Enfin j'veux dire, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret hum...qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce que vous faites dehors à cette heure du soir ?

\- J'attends ma fille. Elle s'est faufilé en douce hors de la maison alors qu'elle était privée de sortie. » Répondit Sabine en regardant l'héroïne droit dans les yeux.

Ladybug rata un battement de cœur et frissonna des pieds à la tête sous le regard d'acier de sa génitrice. L'espace d'un instant, sa panique intérieur l'envahit à nouveau à l'idée que Sabine soit vraiment au courant pour sa double-identité. Non. Reste calme, se répéta l'héroïne en déglutissant.

« E-Elle est peut-être chez une amie ? Supposa-t-elle tout en se maudissant pour avoir bégayer.

\- J'ai appelé son amie justement et Alya m'a dit qu'elle n'était pas avec elle... Alors soit Alya m'a mentit pour couvrir Marinette, soit elle a dit la vérité et ma fille de 15 ans traîne toute seule dans les rues à minuit en sachant très bien qu'elle était punie.

\- Vous avez prévenue la police ? S'enquit Ladybug.

\- Non, ce n'est pas la peine de déranger les autorités. Je sais qu'elle va finir par revenir. »

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, Ladybug se contenta de lâcher un petit « Oh », et grimaça lorsqu'elle entendit l'alarme venant de ses boucles d'oreilles. Zut, le compte à rebours s'était enclenché. Il ne lui restait que cinq minutes avant qu'elle ne redevienne enfin Marinette. Maintenant qu'elle y songeait, elle aurait dû se dé-transformer depuis bien longtemps... Tikki avait dû puiser dans ses dernières réserves d'énergies pour tenir le coup.

Alors que son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait légèrement, la jeune fille bougea inconfortablement et se racla la gorge afin d'attirer l'attention de son interlocutrice.

« Et hum... Ça fait longtemps que vous attendez ?

\- Un peu plus demi-heure maintenant. » Avoua calmement Sabine, les yeux rivés sur l'horizon.

Le silence retomba sur les deux femmes et la jeune fille sentit un nœud d'anxiété commencer à se former dans le creux de son estomac. Ladybug s'humecta les lèvres dans l'espoir de trouver un sujet de conversation mais n'en trouva aucun. Sabine ne disait rien sur le fait que Ladybug soit toujours là. Peut-être qu'elle pensait que la Coccinelle restait avec elle jusqu'à ce que sa fille soit de retour ?

Ses boucles d'oreilles bipèrent à nouveau et Ladybug porta ses doigts à son lobe d'oreille. Quatre minutes. Elle caressa anxieusement son bijou, mordit sa lèvre inférieure, puis finit par poser une main apaisante sur le bras de sa mère. L'héroïne croisa les deux orbes grises de sa mère et espéra que son regard soit assez persuasif.

« Je sais que vous vous faites du souci pour votre fille mais je pense que vous devriez rentrer à l'intérieur, Madame. Vous allez attraper froid si vous restez plus longtemps dehors. »

La mère de famille sourit automatiquement, reconnaissante pour sa préoccupation.

« C'est gentil de t'inquiéter Ladybug, mais je préfère rester encore un peu. Elle ne devrait plus tarder. »

D'accord. Plan B.

« Je serais plus rassurée si vous retourniez au chaud dans votre maison, auprès de votre mari, continua Ladybug en resserrant légèrement sa prise sur le bras de Sabine. Après tout, c'est mon devoir de super-héros de faire en sorte que les civils ne courent aucun risque.

\- Et c'est mon devoir de parent de m'assurer que mon enfant soit bien en sécurité à la maison. Rétorqua la mère de famille en fermant les yeux, clairement résolue. »

Ladybug se concentra de toutes ses forces pour ne pas grogner à voix haute devant l'entêtement de Sabine. Bon sang, elle n'allait jamais y arriver ! Pourquoi était-elle aussi têtue ?

 _*Bip Bip*_

Rah, et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il ne lui restait maintenant plus que trois minutes ! Râla mentalement Marinette, le cœur battant plus vite que tout à l'heure. Les sourcils froncés de concentration, elle tenta de se focaliser au maximum pour trouver une autre solution durant le temps imparti. Bon. Pas le choix elle devait jouer son joker.

Elle inspira par le nez et replia son bras libre pour poser une main contre sa poitrine, telle une promesse solennelle.

« Écoutez, Marinette ne doit pas être loin. Je vais aller la chercher et je la ramènerais ici.

\- Mais il ne te restes plus beaucoup de temps avant que tu ne te dé-transforme, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Sabine en coulant une œillade vers les boucles d'oreilles de Ladybug.

\- Il me reste trois minutes. Ça sera largement suffisant, affirma Ladybug, confiante, avant d'ajouter : En revanche, j'aimerais sincèrement que vous rentriez à l'intérieur, Madame. J'vous en prie. »

Dans un silence pesant, les deux femmes ne se lâchèrent pas des yeux. Alors que Sabine pesait certainement le pour et le contre, Ladybug affichait une expression où se mêlaient imploration et sérieux. Elle avait l'air calme en apparence mais ce n'était qu'une façade puisqu'à l'intérieur, elle n'arrêtait pas de crier « Accepte ! Accepte ! Accepte ! », telle une prière désespérée.

Sabine finit par pousser un soupir résigné et lâcha un « C'est d'accord. ». Ladybug se fit intérieurement violence pour ne pas sauter de joie devant l'approbation de sa mère, puis se retourna vers la rambarde après avoir vu cette dernière amorcer un pas vers la trappe menant à sa chambre.

« Même si tu sais, finit par avouer la voix de Sabine, je pense vraiment qu'on devrait arrêter cette petite comédie. Tu ne crois pas, Marinette ? »

Un grave hoquet de stupeur s'échappa des lèvres de Ladybug qui se retourna aussitôt, les yeux écarquillés. Un autre bip retentit dans l'air mais mais à cet instant, une seule pensée flottait et rebondissait dans le cerveau de Marinette : Elle sait.

« Tu dois probablement être en panique totale, ou alors être complètement tétanisée, mais je pense qu'il est temps qu'on ait une petite discussion, toi et moi. » Continua sa génitrice d'une voix sage.

Complètement hagard, Coccinelle écoutait et regardait sa mère sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait, comme si elle était déconnecté de la réalité. Elle voyait que la maîtresse de maison continuait de parler mais la jeune fille n'arrivait pas à enregistrer ce qu'elle était en train de dire.

Elle n'enregistrait pas non plus la deuxième alarme de ses boucles d'oreilles, qui lui indiquait ne rester plus qu'une minute avant sa dé-transformation. Ce fut le léger rire de Sabine qui la fit redescendre sur Terre. Malgré qu'elle avait un petit sourire amusé sur les lèvres, sa mère avait néanmoins une petite main tendue entre elles, le regard soucieux.

« Ma chérie ? Tu vas bien ?

Marinette ne put que papillonner des yeux et répondre un fébrile « Euh... ». Elle vit ensuite sa mère se rapprocher d'elle pour poser doucement une main sur sa joue, plonger son regard dans le sien et lui dire qu'il serait maintenant temps de devoir rentrer à l'intérieur, ce à quoi l'héroïne acquiesça d'un automatique hochement de tête.

Pour finir, Sabine fit demi-tour et descendit l'échelle de sa trappe menant à sa chambre. Au même moment, l'alarme des boucles d'oreilles de Ladybug s'affola pour la cinquième fois, et le costume rouge à pois s'effaça pour laisser place aux vêtements civils.

Avant de disparaître totalement, sa mère releva la tête et regarda l'héroïne avec un petit sourire en coin puis prononça une dernière phrase :

« En fin de compte, Ladybug avait raison : Marinette n'était pas bien loin. »


End file.
